


A Lovely Morning

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bladder Control, Canon Era, Desperation, Desperation Play, Drawn Out Desperation, Established Relationship, M/M, Pee, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Arthur has kept Merlin's bladder nice and full for a full day now, and it's time to have some fun with it.P.S. Pissember Announcement in the end notes ;)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	A Lovely Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted much this year, but I haven't disappeared, I promise! Please enjoy this purely self indulgent Merthur pissfic :D

Arthur woke to the lovely feel of soft pillows, the lovely smell of fresh bread, the lovely sound of birds singing, and the lovely sight of of his manservant and secret lover squirming as he poured the tea for their breakfast. He smiled sleepily and watched as Merlin set the table, his hips shifting continuously, and his thighs pressed together. Arthur wondered if he’d gone down to fetch breakfast himself, or if his need had been too great, and he’d called for someone else to bring it. The perks of being the king’s manservant. 

When Merlin noticed he was awake, he sheepishly approached the side of the bed. “Breakfast is served,” he said softly. Glancing under the bed, to the vague vicinity of the chamber pot, he asked, “Do you mind if I-”

“No,” Arthur interrupted firmly. 

“But-”

“No.”

Merlin bowed his head and nodded. “Will you come and eat?”

“In a moment. Let me freshen up first.” Arthur made a big show of stretching, getting up slowly and leisurely. Then he dramatically pulled the chamber pot out and pissed. He sighed, noting with pleasure the shuffle of Merlin’s feet and the tensing of his body. He asked Merlin to empty the pot while he washed, and disappeared behind his changing screen. He heard a brief whisper, and then Merlin sitting down at the table. Arthur took his time washing his face and upper body, and after a decent time had passed, he emerged shirtless.

He smirked at Merlin as he took his seat, reaching for the pitcher of water and maintaining eye contact as he filled Merlin’s goblet. Merlin’s eyes never left his, but he pouted and shifted in his seat. A faint flush dusted his cheeks. “You’re cruel.”

“You love it.”

The faint pink flared to red as Merlin glanced away, shifting again, unable to stay still. Arthur raised his foot to sit on Merlin’s lap, then brought it down, spreading his lover’s thighs and holding them apart. 

“Hands on the table where I can see them. Be a good boy and sit up straight.” He pushed his foot further forward until it was resting lightly against his crotch.  
Merlin thrust forward, pressing into the touch, moaning in pleasure. He wasn’t ever allowed to touch himself without permission, and Merlin’s bladder hadn’t been emptied in over a day. The long denied help must be heavenly. 

Arthur allowed the contact for a few heart beats, but pulled away. He made sure to nudge Merlin’s thighs even further apart on his way out, sending the message loud and clear. He broke open his bread roll. “Drink up, lover mine, I want you nice and full for later.”

“I’m already full,” came the sullen response, but Merlin lifted the goblet to his lips nevertheless. 

Arthur spent more of breakfast watching his servant struggle than eating. Since early the previous morning, Merlin had only been allowed very small moments of relief. He’d drank a huge amount of water, and only been allowed to piss for a few seconds here and a few seconds there. Arthur had managed to keep him at a manageable level of need, not quite desperation, for the entire day. He’d been allowed a longer piss before bed, but not enough, and it was clear that the water he’d gulped down all evening was tormenting him. 

Merlin’s composure had vanished rapidly after Arthur had forced his legs apart. He was rocking on his chair, his face red and clammy. His eyes were closed, and his face was screwed up in concentration. His fists were clenched on the table, and his food and drink were abandoned. Arthur wasn’t sure he’d ever pushed him this far, and he almost gave in then and there. Then Merlin opened his eyes, glaring at Arthur in that way only he could. The way that showed both disbelief and unconditional love and support. Merlin was enjoying this, and Arthur would damn well take it to the end. 

Unfortunately that meant starting immediately. If he drew it out any longer Merlin’s body would give up. Arthur stood, gesturing for Merlin to do the same, then snorted when he almost fell over. He motioned Merlin over to the bed, and followed him over. 

“Take your clothes off, fold them neatly, and place them here,” he gestured to the end of the bed. When Merlin had, he continued. “Sit on the end, here, and lie back with your legs hanging over the edge.” 

“What are you planing?” Merlin asked warily, but he followed the directions without pause. The position highlighted the dramatic bulge of his bladder, and Arthur stared in wonder. Merlin was holding that for him. 

He kissed the inside of Merlin’s thigh, causing the servant to jump slightly. He spread Merlin’s thighs as far as they would go, and placed Merlin’s folded shirt between them. “This is what we’re going to do. I’m going to let you piss. You will wait for my mouth to encompass you, and while I am rubbing your belly, you can go. When I stop rubbing, you have three seconds to stop the stream. If you don’t, I will pull away and your shirt will get wet. If your shirt gets wet, you will wear it for the rest of the day, and we will do this again tomorrow. Any questions?”

There was a moment of silence, before, “You… you want me to… in your mouth?” Merlin had lifted himself up on his elbows, eyes wide and mouth slack.

“Yes, love. I want you to piss in my mouth. Oh, and remember that I can only swallow so much at once. You go too fast and it might dribble out. The slower you go, the more I’ll let you piss. If you go too fast, I’ll make you hold it, and we can do this later.” Arthur couldn’t resist the urge to smirk as Merlin’s eyes widened further and he licked his lips, nodding. 

“I’ll go slow.”

“Good boy.” Arthur lowered his lips to his lover and took him in, allowing himself to settle as Merlin squirmed, before finally resting his hand on the distended bladder in front of him and rubbing gently. 

The trickle started instantly, as if Merlin had been preparing himself to release since Arthur lowered his head. Moans and gasps filled the room, Merlin pulling on the bedding so hard Arthur felt the tugging. It was slow at first, and Arthur let it fill his mouth before he swallowed, then rubbed Merlin’s bladder more firmly to get him to speed up a little. He almost choked when his mouth was suddenly flooded, and he took his hand away quickly. Merlin whined and thrashed, but the burst slowed and stopped as Arthur tapped his finger to measure the time. Arthur finished swallowing and pulled away. 

“Somewhere in-between those two speeds, love, or we’re going to have a mess.”

“Please, please, please,” Merlin mumbled under his breath, hips lifting in the air as he writhed. Heat spread from Arthur’s belly as Merlin lost the ability to speak in complete sentences. He’d always loved making the man speechless. 

He chuckled at his lover’s expense and lowered his head slowly, returning his hand and rubbing once more. 

This time the pace was more manageable, and deciding to be kind, Arthur let Merlin piss for a good moment, even feeling the bulge beneath his fingers decrease a little before he pulled them away. When he was sure Merlin had stopped, he got up.

“What? Where? Please?!” Merlin cried out in confusion. “I need, Arthur, please?!”

Arthur just laughed, “I need to rinse my mouth out, would you like some water?” He reached the table and poured himself a goblet, smiling to himself as Merlin whinged unintelligibly behind him. He took his time, swirling the water around his mouth, and paced. He stopped to look out the window, admiring the sunrise. He had plenty of time before his first official task of the day, he could take his time. 

Wandering back over to the bed, he settled himself carefully, placing his knees just so as he knelt, and fiddling with the bedding and the position of Merlin’s shirt. All the while, Merlin’s nonsensical murmurings continued, sounding somewhere between begging and cursing. Not a drop had escaped since Arthur had left him, so he stroked down his servant’s thighs reassuringly. 

“You’re doing well my love, not long now and you’ll be blissfully empty. That raging tide inside you will be gone, and your poor body will be able to relax.” Alright, so the start of that was reassuring, but the temptation had been too much, and Arthur was rewarded with more moans and an intelligible ‘clotpole’ before Merlin thrust his hips towards his mouth demandingly. He gave in.

This time he let his eyes drift up and watch Merlin as he allowed him release. His stomach clenched at how beautiful he looked, naked on the bed, surrounded by Arthur’s pillows. All the strength in the slim body before him was devoted to pleasing him, from the furrowed eyebrows to the twitching feet. Arthur closed his eyes in pleasure as he let his free hand drift up to Merlin’s waist, gripping him firmly as he took him deeper into his mouth, feeling him press against the back of his throat. Merlin moaned, the stream spluttering as he hardened, another ‘clotpole’ escaping his lips as his hand gripped Arthur’s in protest and he pulled out slightly. 

“That was mean,” he gasped, when Arthur made him stop again. “Are you turning me on deliberately?”

“One should always strive to please his lover,” was Arthur’s semi cryptic response, grinning evilly at the pouting man before him. “Are you not pleased?”

“I’d be pleased if you’d just let me piss,” came the reply, Merlin having gotten his voice back. Clearly Arthur hadn’t been going slow enough. 

“Well, in that case you might be left unpleased for a while,” he said as he got up, stretching out and climbing up beside Merlin on the bed. “I’ve decided my hard work should be rewarded.”

Merlin groaned and curled in on himself, but his hands stayed away from his crotch, going instead to grip Arthur’s shirt as he buried his face in it. “You’re having way too much fun, prat.”

“Of course I am, you have no idea how captivating you are like this. I wish I could keep you this desperate all day every day.” And he meant it, the thought was enough to heat his face in desire, and his hand wandered down between his own legs.

“No you don’t, you’d get bored.”

“Of this, never!” he punctuated it with a prod to the belly that had Merlin gasping in shock and crossing his legs tightly as he rocked back and forward. He laughed again, before pulling his idiot into a kiss. “I love you too much, and I know you love this.” Merlin’s face flushed delightfully, he lowered his eyes and his lip sank between his teeth. 

“Yes, I… I love this, and I love you too,” he admitted quietly, and then even more quietly, “Thank you.”

Arthur pulled back in feigned shock. “Was that a thank you from the lips of my ungrateful servant?”

“Says the ungrateful royal pra-ah,” Merlin’s body contorted, a hand slipping free to grip between his legs, eyes closing in concentration. 

Feeling nice, Arthur waited out the wave before speaking up. “Did I give you permission to touch yourself?”

Merlin pulled his hand away like he’d been burned, eyes widening as he realised he’d been caught. “I- I-“ he took a breath, “Sorry.”

“Hhmm, not good enough.” Arthur slid of the bed and picked up Merlin’s still mostly full goblet from breakfast. Grabbing Merlin’s hand, he pulled him into a sitting position, ignoring the way Merlin cried out and hunched over himself, breathing heavily. He shoved the goblet under Merlin’s nose, “Drink.”

Merlin shook his head, looking anywhere but the water in front of him. “I can’t.”

Arthur placed the shirt back between Merlin’s legs. “I guess we’ll just have to wait then. You won’t be letting any more out until this is empty.”

With a glare that might have even made his father back down, Merlin took the goblet and downed it with a shiver. He threw it across the chamber to clatter against the wall before flopping back down with a grunt and waving pompously at Arthur.

“You may proceed.”

“Oh may I?”

“If by may you mean will because otherwise I will wet the bed, and I promise it will not be me who cleans it up.”

Smirking in a way that he hoped showed he would not be the one cleaning up any messes, Arthur lowered himself back to his knees and resumed his position. This time, he only let Merlin have the tiniest bit of relief before pulling away to more moaning and verbal abuse. He counted slowly to ten in his head before, finally, taking a deep breath and taking Merlin back into his mouth for the last time. 

There was something lovely about knowing that when he came back up, Merlin would be as floppy as a lazy kitten, wiped out and affectionate in a way that the impertinent loud mouth rarely was. Arthur kept that thought in mind as he started to run out of air when the stream went on and on. By the Goddesses Merlin had been holding a lot inside him. A little bit of piss dribbled out of Arthur’s mouth as Merlin finally finished, but knowing it was his own fault, Arthur picked up the mostly dry shirt and used it to wipe his mouth before Merlin could see, then he tossed it into the laundry basket over his shoulder. 

Pulling himself back onto the bed, Arthur crawled on top of Merlin, grabbing the back of his neck and lifting him into a kiss. The response was very enthusiastic, Merlin pushing himself up and then wrapping his arms around Arthur’s back. 

“That was… amazing… let’s do it… again,” Merlin said between kisses, fingers pulling at Arthur’s shirt until Arthur let it slide over his head. 

“You’re sure your little bladder can take it?”

“Little? Did you not just drink all that? I can’t wait to see how desperate you are at the end of the council meeting. You’d better not piss before I see you.”

Arthur laughed again, “Of course not! You think I’d let you miss the fun?”

But Merlin seemed to have had enough of talking, rare as it was, and had started pulling on Arthur’s trousers. Arthur was all too willing to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> **Pissember Announcement**
> 
> Hey, so Omovember is fantastic, and so many of us pee fans look forward to it every year, but for a few of us it's a bit inconvenient, or we prefer a little more freedom over our content. The solution? Pissember! 
> 
> For the month of December I will be focusing on releasing self indulgent piss fics as often as I can. Please feel free to join in and tag Pissember to get this going, I hope it will become an annual thing :) The goal is just to have fun and celebrate pee... No pressure, no prompts, no rules, just pee! All platforms and content types are welcome!


End file.
